mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Alterniabound
Alterniabound,Decompiling the Flash reveals the name in the source code. Andrew Hussie refers to the Flash . titled in Homestuck as }}, is an interactive Flash segment in Act 5 Act 2, posted on 10/25/10, starring the trolls in their Ectobiology Lab in the Veil, soon after their first contact with the kids. Its name and style is based on the video game EarthBound. In this game, you play as Karkat, Terezi, and Vriska as they search through the lab, examining objects of interest and collecting items from treasure chests (although none of the objects do anything apart from getting a humorous reaction/description from the character). *Walkthrough/Transcript (or ) The Lab ]] Main Room and Hub The Flash starts off with Karkat awakening in the main computer room in the lab aboard the meteor. As Karkat you can use a computer to and talk to the other 11 trolls about the recently discovered humans, the recent destruction of Prospit, and "the demon" who Karkat saw while sleeping, and recognised, although he refuses to share his suspicions until he is sure of the demon's identity. While playing as Karkat you can also attempt to be future Aradia and future Feferi, these fail however as future Aradia has and future Feferi is asleep on Gamzee's horn pile. You can also switch between playing as him, Terezi and Vriska. As Vriska you can talk to the other trolls about various topics, however many of them just express discomfort about being around her. While playing as Vriska you can also briefly be future Eridan, soon after Rose , he talks to Vriska about this, and she mocks him for allegedly having black feelings for her. As Terezi you can talk to the other trolls about various topics, mostly the kids, how the trolls have their favorite ones and they may be the cause and solution to their current situation, however talking to Tavros will cause him to exit the room and fall down some stairs. While playing as Terezi you can also briefly be future Kanaya, sometime after Aradia has exploded, who asks Karkat what he knows of the Green Sun, however he is ignorant of it and only knows it factors into the kids' plan to kill Jack Noir. Leaving via transportalizer at the center of the room leads to a smaller room with three transportalizers; the one you enter in on which leads back to the main room, another at the bottom end of the room leading to a carapacian lab and one to the top which leads to a hub of transportalizers leading to individual areas for each troll. Carapacian lab Taking the transportalizer from the bottom of the room with the transportalizer back to the main room leads to a stairwell which leads down to a lab that appears to have been used by carapacians to clone more pieces for their armies on the Battlefield. If Terezi has talked to Tavros in the computer room he can be found halfway down the stairwell. When talking to him he will proclaim that he had been warned about the stairs. Most of the tubes in the lab appear to be full of regular pawns, however three large carapacians appear to resemble a bishop, knight and rook. A transportalizer in the lab leads back to the main computer room. Karkat's Section Karkat's section consists of two rooms. The first room is a long hallway, lined with many chests and interrupted by stairs. At the end of the hall, next to a transportalizer, the last wall indentation contains a switch that opens a passage to a secret room halfway through the hall. The secret room contains Kanaya's dresses, some of Sollux's beehive mainframes and Horsaroni. Taking the transportalizer at the end of the hallway leads to the lab where Karkat performed the troll ectobiology, in this room you can briefly be past Karkat just after he creates the trolls as grubs using ectobiology. The room contains 24 slime tubes as opposed to the expected 12 tubes. This scene is accessed at the center of the Ectobiology platform, where there is a sparkling point of light with which the player interacts. Vriska's Section Vriska's section consists of seven rooms. The first room the top of some stairs which lead to a lab which apparently monitored the Reckoning and cloned more monsters. There appears to be a room that , but it is inaccessible. A transportalizer leads to a hallway where Inquisiclops resides. Vriska is unable to fight it as she lacks her Fluorite Octet, so she instead kills it by stealing its luck. Reaching the end of the hall a computer is used to unlock a room full of treasure. Trying to unlock the next room behind a password encoded door allows you to become future Vriska. As future Vriska the treasure is gone as it has been given to John to give him an edge over Dave. The final room contains a shrine to Nicolas Cage with " " visible below the various images of Cage. A short Flash loop is played if the wall is examined. Terezi's Section ]] Terezi's section consists of seven rooms. The first room consists of a long winding stair case with three apparently unreachable platforms, at the top of the stairs there is a transportalizer to the second room. The second room requires you to move a bunch of tubes (which have messages if you "talk" to them) onto tiles to unlock the door to the third room. The third room has a computer which opens the doors to three smaller rooms each containing a transportalizer to the previously unreachable platforms in the first room. Towards the end of the third room you pass a drawing of His Honorable Tyranny and an open chest before reaching another transportalizer which leads to the roof. On the roof Terezi's smelloscope is set up allow you to smell the aftermath of the destruction of Prospit, after which a nearby chest opens which allows you to become Future Terezi. As Future Terezi opening the chest causes you to don a Dragonsuit and begin roleplaying as a Legislascerator who is solving the murder of Senator Lemonsnout, examining the smelloscope also reveals the recent destruction of Derse. Leaving the roof, the previously open chest now contains some SBAHJ art, and a drawing of Dave and Terezi together is now on the walls, and His Tyranny has been altered to be more SBAHJ-ish. Heading back to the transportalizer hub, Nepeta can be found, roleplaying as the Pouncellor, she leads you to the secret room where Eridan's pile of wands are located and tells you that you are free to borrow it but informs you the ban on napping is still in place and has been expanded to include Derse dreamers. Sleeping in the pile causes the game to end, this game over has no real meaning as explained . Information of Note *Gamzee tries to charge the other trolls to sleep in his horn pile (420 Boondollars or a pinch of magic star dust). He dances in a bizarre fashion - actually the same manner of movement as shopkeepers in the game Secret of Mana. *All of the trolls' sprites have died, except Aradia. Items Common areas Hub *Some Boondollars *The trusty Clawsickle Stairwell *A broken bow and arrow *A chainsaw *A fairy poster *A beautiful musclebeast nude *The Crosbytop *A broken robot part Cloning Lab *Some glasses of fresh milk Karkat's Room Hallway/Stairs *A Boonbuck *A ~ATH manual *A Tinkerbull plush *A whole mess of boonbucks *A teapot *A wicked elixir *A beautiful work of fine art *Homes Smell Ya Later Ectobiology Lab *A box of Fruit Trollups (Flavor: Orange Creamsicle Colonoscolypse) *A pail Vriska's Room Top of the stairs *A Magic 8 Ball Lab *Tavros's severed legs *The Fiduspear *A fairy poster Computer room *The Fluorite Octet Treasure room *A heap of Flarp manuals *A pair of Rocketboots *A cuttlefish *A broken 8 ball Nicolas Cage shrine ''(Future Vriska)'' *A bust of Nic Cage (swoooooooon.) *A wild consort Terezi's Room Stairwell *Son of Lemonsnout Hallway/Art area *A wild consort *A Flarp manual *Your trusty drawing chalk *Some gift art from a cool friend (Future Terezi) Platform #1 *A Boonbuck *A fairy poster *A Music Box Time Machine *A Beagle Aegis Platform #2 *A pair of Rocket Wings Platform #3 *The Demonbane Ragripper *A gorgeous piece of fine art *Deuce Clubs *A Brainfork *The assassinated corpse of Liaison Pumpkinsnuffle *Like 13 boondollars or something Rooftop *The Dragonsuit (Future Terezi) Secret wand room (Transportalizer hub) *A drawing tablet (Future Terezi) Trickster Mode Pressing Ctrl+T (Shift+Alt+T in Google Chrome) will (unless you are Future Terezi wearing a dragonsuit) bring you to a sound test room with all of the songs in the Flash and many that otherwise aren't. While being brought to the room, most of "Totaka's Song" will play. The room itself contains the main characters of EarthBound. Leaving the room will send you back to the main room via a ''Chrono Trigger'' "Gate". Until you "reset" the code by hitting Ctrl+T (Shift+Alt+T in Google Chrome) again, all the transportalizers will use the Chrono Trigger "Gate" effect instead of their usual animation. Glitches Some of the glitches found in Alterniabound are also present in Egbertbound, Reterniabound, Triterniabound and Lalondiabound as they are all constructed in the same way. However some glitches are exclusive to certain Flashes due to other factors such as the presence or absence of Trickster Mode. Shared glitches *Either by clicking on the gamepad icon as soon as the game loads, wait for it to fully load, then clicking on the icon again; or by rapidly clicking the gamepad icon and hitting the space bar: If done right Aradia's profile will appear next to the game controls. Aradia also appears briefly if you rapidly tap the space bar in dialogue scenes. **This glitch can also be performed in Egbertbound, Reterniabound, Triterniabound and Lalondiabound with John, Aradia, Nepeta and god tier John's profile appearing respectively. *As any character, enter Trickster Mode next to another playable character (Terezi, Karkat or Vriska) as the music room is loading, tap spacebar to open up an action window for the character you were next to and select to be the character before the loading screen ends. You should teleport back to the main as the selected character, with your original character (as well as the transportalizer and horn pile) missing. The music will also be gone, but you can restore it simply by pressing "Ctrl+T". If you go back to the music room, you will see that the missing character is there in a position relative to their location in the main room when the glitch was activated, resulting in them being outside the room in stuck in the wall unless manoeuvred correctly. They can still be conversed with if you do place them in a reachable position, however doing so makes the Music Room inescapable. **This glitch can also be performed in Reterniabound however you can talk to them and still leave the music room. * While talking to any of the other trolls, clicking on the controller button will cause the images during to conversation to disappear and be replaced by what appears to be the image name in the form of: . **This glitch can also be performed in Egbertbound, Reterniabound, Triterniabound and Lalondiabound. *This is not strictly a secret, but right clicking and selecting "Forward" repeatedly will jumble visual assets around (including ones from other rooms) seemingly randomly, and sometimes cause the sound of a chest opening to play. **Selecting "Rewind" or "Play" from the right-click menu causes similar glitches. **If you attempt to talk to anyone after having selected "Play", Aradia appears with a blank speech box. **Selecting "Rewind" in the music room will cause your character and the Earthbound characters to be in a white void. Exclusive glitches *While using the transportalizers, pressing the space bar before the appearing animation is finished will sometimes result in the troll being unable to move, while pressing it again results in being transportalized into an inescapable, empty, version of the room you were being transportalized to. Unless you restart or activate Trickster Mode, you'll remain stuck. In addition to this, if you are in a room with stairs when this happens you will not automatically walk diagonally on them and must zig-zag to move up or down the stairs. *While you are Future Terezi, you can operate Aradia's teleporter. It leads back to the top of the winding staircase through the abyss. *As Terezi, you can slip off her stairs and get stuck by going diagonal. *As Terezi, select the chest that lets you be Future Terezi. Immediately after selecting "Yes", press the spacebar again. After the message confirming that you are now Future Terezi, select "Be Future Terezi from the Treasure Chest menu. If done correctly, the treasure chest and Derse's symbol will be gone and the Telescope and transportalizer will not work. **However, using the "Back" glitch and the the "Forward" glitch (in that order), everything returns to normal, albeit with an extra treasure chest and wand pile. Alterniabound Sprites Profiles Aradiabot talksprite.gif|Aradiabot ProfileTavroslarge.gif|Tavros Tholluxth.gif|Sollux Karkat01sm.gif|Karkat Nepeta01sm.gif|Nepeta Image 485.png|Kanaya Image 330.png|Terezi Vriskaposes.gif|Vriska Image 431.png|Equius Gamzee talksprite alterniabound.gif|Gamzee Eridan talksprite alterniabound.gif|Eridan Feferi talksprite alterniabound.gif|Feferi Terezi dragon.png|Terezi roleplaying John femme talksprite.gif|Ctrl+T reveals June Egbert https://twitter.com/ayshaufarah/status/1143914568302956546 Walksprites Aradiabot walksprite.gif|Aradiabot Tavros walksprite.gif|Tavros TAaniFINAL.gif|Sollux Karkat walksprite.gif|Karkat Nepeta walksprite.gif|Nepeta Kanaya walksprite.gif|Kanaya Terezi walksprite.gif|Terezi Vriska walksprite.gif|Vriska Equius walksprite.gif|Equius TCaniFINAL.gif|Gamzee Eridan walksprite.gif|Eridan Feferi walksprite.gif|Feferi Other Vriskapilgrim.gif|Vriska's battle sprite Gamzeeshopdance.gif|Gamzee dancing Gallery Karkat ectobiology lab vials.png|Karkat, standing next to the 24 ectobiology vials used for the trolls' session. Karkat with wrigglers.gif|Karkat's ectobiology session Karkat's secret room.gif|Karkat's secret room Lab's staircase maze.gif|Terezi's secret rooms Terezi's secret room.gif|Terezi's room (past) Terezi's room with murder evidence.gif|Terezi's room (future) Nepeta's secret room.gif|Nepeta and the wand pile Credits *Programming - Alexis "Gankra" Beingessner *Art assets - Aborted Slunk, Brett Muller, Eyes5, Jessica Allison, M Thomas Harding, Richard Gung, SaffronScarf, Vivus *Music ** , , , "Secret ROM", , "Alterniabound", , and - Toby "Radiation" Fox ** - Robert J! Lake (xfactorinfinity) **"Hero's Growth" - Jeremy Iamurri (Solatrus) ** - Clark Powell (Plazmataz) ** - Erik "Jit" Scheele ** - Alexander Rosetti - (Albatross Soup) Trivia *When you get an item the victory fanfare from EarthBound plays. *Vriska's battle sprite is rendered in the style of Paul Robertson pixel art. Category:Detailed complex pages